The Amulet of Mara
by MistressRitt
Summary: Originally submitted anon on LJ. Was hard to read, so I posted here for your convience! Cicero will do anything to please the Listener Naomi, but she's not sure if she's ready to admit how she feels. Will an old amulet change her mind? Babette has a feeling she will. Singing, dancing, thieving, flowers, and brawls at the Bee and Barb! Lots of fluff.


"O-o-oh! Listener! You've returned home~!" A cheerful, high pitched cackle was tied in with the jester's mad grin. The Listener smiled apologetically at her newest recruit- a scrawny young man with a knack for leaving his arrows in the backs of people who were facing the wrong way at the wrong time.

"Sorry you have to meet him like this, he gets anxious when I leave the Sanctuary." She explained.

"No, no, it's okay." The recruit eyed the man suspiciously. "He's exactly what you promised."

"Good to see you're not unsettled, then. Welcome aboard!" The Listener smiled like a blade. "Now go off to see your new Family members, hm?"

The recruit happily obliged, although it was probably more to get away from the muttering jester than any enthusiasm for meeting his brothers and sisters.

With the recruit hurrying off, the Listener turned her focus back to the Keeper, who stopped muttering when he noticed her eyes on him and giggled like an excited child.

"Tell Cicero all about the contract, oh dear Listener! I'm dying to hear the details!" He laughed again, and his smile spread all across his face in an insane expression.

Naomi, for that was indeed the Listener's name, placed a hand on her Keeper's shoulder, which caused him to stop jittering as violently as always. She smiled kindly, because she never wanted Cicero to think his mannerisms annoyed her. They did, actually, but the point was that he wasn't to know.

"I'll tell you all about the killings in a minute, dear Cicero." She promised sweetly. "I'm very tired at the moment, you understand."

"Oh! Oh yes, Listener! Cicero understands! Foolish Cicero, of course the busy Listener is tired after all her sneaking and stabbing!" He slapped himself in the face and smiled enthusiastically. Naomi nodded and headed for her master bedroom in the Sanctuary.

"Please play nice with your new little brother, Cicero." She chided, before closing the door. It had been such a very long journey, and she was pleased to fall into her soft, inviting bed at last. So much, in fact, that she was still entirely dressed when she fell asleep.

* * *

Naomi opened her eyes sleepily and closed them again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave the comfort of her bed just yet. Her back ached dully, remembering the stiff and cold floors of nature. Not to mention the bugs that liked to crawl on her. Beds were so much better.

Eventually, she did have to open her eyes for good, and she was able to dress in a fresh outfit for the first time in, well, a while. She had underestimated how long her last contract would take. The recruit had proved himself useful as an archery assassin, so it was worth the inconvenience. There weren't any other archers in the Brotherhood these days that specialized.

When she emerged from her room, she found Nazir stirring something in a pot, and Babette was quietly reading to herself at the table. The young vampire looked relieved to see Naomi. Well, young-looking, that is to say. Most people will tell you that vampires retain youthful appearances despite being centuries old, but usually they mean about 20-ish. Babette could pass for half of that assumption, which made buying drinks for herself very complicated, but murdering her contracts ridiculously easy.

"Good to see you're back!" She said, closing her book. "It's been dreadful without you here!"

"Oh?" Naomi took her favorite seat at the table. She seemed surprised. "Did you miss me, Babette?"

"Oh, believe me, we all miss each other reasonably when a brother or sister is away for a long time." Babette rolled her eyes. "It's that some of us take that to a whole new level."

"What I believe Babette is trying to say," Nazir added, while continuing to stir, "Is that Cicero has been a real pain in the-"

"Nazir!" Babette interrupted harshly.

"Sorry. But it had to be said." Nazir tapped his wooden spoon against the pot. "He's been acting stranger than usual, ever since you've been taking the prospectives out on trial hunts. We all have to listen to his constant rambling, and I'm not sure any of us understands what he says most of the time."

"Hm." Naomi said thoughtfully, because she didn't know what else to say. Cicero was always strange, and he had a way of knocking her off guard with every new antic.

"We really wish you'd take him out again, just to make him settle down a bit." Babette said, breaking Naomi's thoughtful trance. "It'd do him some good anyway. When he's not with you, he spends most of his time with the Night Mother."

Naomi agreed to think about it, and Nazir served a pot of his "Nirnroot Oatmeal", which Babette declined but Naomi accepted a bowl of. Oatmeal in general was quite nasty in her opinion, but Nazir had a special touch with food, and not just an assassin's touch.

She found Cicero singing to his new audience shortly after finishing her breakfast. The audience were two new initiates, and both of them shot her looks that pleaded "help us".

Naomi strolled behind the singing jester and tapped him lightly, which caused him to yelp in surprise. The initiates took that as an excuse to high-tail it out of there, and left Naomi with Cicero to herself.

"Listener! You startled poor Cicero!" He straightened himself up. "And his captivated audience, as well! So sad, so sad, but fret not, fear not! For once again will come a time, when Cicero shall sing his rhyme!" He laughed.

Captivated? More like captive, Naomi rather thought.

"I've heard you've made quite a stir of things when I'm away, Cicero." She said gently. "Is there a reason why?"

Cicero's happy face didn't falter. "Cicero is only worried for his sweet Listener! Worried that those half-wits don't keep Listener safe from harm!" His voice became more serious and urgent. He leaned in closely to Naomi, and continued to talk frantically. "Do they stay awake to watch over the Listener? Do they keep the creepy crawlies from sneaking up on her while she rests? Do they stab the filthy beasts that come sniffing around too close, or see the bandits that come to rob the Listener of her possessions?" His voice was menacing, and sent a shiver down her spine. Even when he wasn't directing it at you, that tone of his was chilling.

"Cicero, I assure you that I'm perfectly safe." She said, leaning slightly away. In the past, she had tried to teach Cicero about "personal space", and at the time Cicero had nodded and eagerly commented that it was a very swell idea. Alas, to Cicero, it seemed like an idea just for other people.

"Cicero understands that the Listener is very strong." He said, his voice returning to its regular high pitch. "Oooh, but it makes Cicero so anxious that the Listener is out there with these strangers and not I!"

Naomi sighed. "I can handle things on my own, Cicero. But thanks for your concern, I truly mean it." He smiled, and she decided to go on, "If you'd like, I can take you out on a few contracts, just the two of us. Would that make amends?"

Cicero clapped and jumped around enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes, Listener! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" He bounced around her, nearly making Naomi dizzy. "Where shall we go? Who shall we kill? Oh, the possibilities are endless!"

Naomi suppressed a giggle fit. That would be too girlish for an assassin. "I will get our things ready then, brother." She said, keeping her face straight. "Sharpen your blade."

"Off we go! Cicero and the Listener, on the hunt!" Cicero cackled madly with glee as he danced to the grinding stone. Naomi went to her room and cast a sad look towards her bed.

"Such a short visit, love." She said to it tenderly.

"Don't talk to inanimate objects like that, you'll start sounding like Cicero next." Babette made Naomi jump. "Oh, did I scare you? Terribly sorry." The vampire child grinned mischievously.

"Not scared, surprised. There's a huge difference." Naomi insisted. "Besides, it's my stuff, and I can talk to it if I like." She crossed her arms defensively.

"Whatever, dear." Babette smiled sweetly. "I see you took my advice. Finally, we'll get some peace around here."

"Sounds like I'm doing you all a huge favor." Naomi sniffed. "Maybe I should charge a fee, dear sister?"

"Now, now, no need to talk like that," Babette started.

"Heh." Naomi smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, Babette. Don't worry, my services are free for friends and family." She winked.

"Good to see you've offered us a discount." Babette said. "Just make sure you let Cicero have some fun, alright?"

"Of course." Naomi said. "He always has fun with me."

Babette raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not like that, you creepy little girl." Naomi made a face.

"Oh? How disappointing." Babette grinned devilishly. Naomi stuck her tongue out at the unchild in a playful act of defiance, and Babette returned the gesture.

"What's this? Comparing tongues? Can Cicero play, too?"

"Bah! Cicero!" Naomi blushed, caught in a moment of childishness. "You sneaky fool!"

"But look, Listener! Cicero has a tongue too! See?" He stuck his out, mimicking his sisters. Babette chuckled softly.

"Very good, Cicero." She said approvingly. "But perhaps you can show more to our Listener later." The vampire looked at Naomi with a teasing smirk. "Well, go have fun, then." The word of choice was not lost to Naomi, whose blush had crept onto her ears.

"Babette..." She said shakily, but the girl was gone. Naomi very carefully avoided looking at Cicero. "Well, I'll be hurrying along, then." She scurried away, leaving Cicero to stand there, with or without his tongue still out.

She stopped when she came to the Night Mother's coffin, not sure why she had come here. Her things were still in her room with Cicero. Stupid, stupid! Blasted Babette! Didn't she know how disrespectful it was to tease the Listener?

Especially about romance. Naomi avoided romance. Oh, she avoided it like a Khajiit avoided lawyers. Ah, the priests in Riften made it sound fabulous, and she had found herself a man in that very city shortly after hearing a sermon. The man seemed nice enough. They plundered a few caves together, slayed a dragon, and managed some trouble with bandits. But when the nice man had died, Naomi's only wail was, "No, dear husband! You still have stuff of mine to carry..."

Not very romantic indeed. It was more of a business relationship, really.

Surely, this meant that Naomi was not the person to pair up with.

A cold voice tore Naomi from her thoughts. It chilled her to where she stood, and scratched itself across her mind like a rusty nail on stone. The voice rattled frailly, yet commanded more attention than a boom of thunder.

"My daughter," It spoke, "Another lost child has prayed to their mother."

Naomi listened intently, as that was her job description. The mother spoke, and she listened. It was the unholy obligation of the Dark Brotherhood's Listener.

"Go to the city of Riften, and speak with the grieving widow." She said icily. "So begins a contract in blood..."

Of course, it had to be Riften, right after Naomi had been remembering it! But she bowed respectfully (curtsying wasn't appropriate in the Dark Brotherhood).

"Yes, Night Mother." She said. "Consider my blade yours."

The voice left, which always made Naomi feel a little empty. The Night Mother's voice was like a powerful presence, and when she stopped talking it felt as if somebody had left the room and you were all alone.

"Cicero," Naomi called, "I know where we're headed!"

* * *

It had been a long day. Naomi was settled comfortably along a ledge of rocks, and was now lazily watching a rabbit scamper past. Normally, she'd have hunted it down herself, but Nazir had packed them enough food to keep them fed for the whole round trip. The Ice Wraith teeth from Babette kept the food fresh during their journey as well.

She kept an ear out for Cicero to return. Eventually she heard him, humming to himself, bringing firewood that he undoubtedly stole from a mill rather than chopped himself.

Knowing Cicero, the family that owned the mill was probably left in the same state as their firewood by now.

He placed a few logs in a stone pit that Naomi had made for them, and she cast a simple fire spell to get the flames started. Naomi attempted to cook as well as Nazir, and they were able to eat their long-awaited dinner at last.

When the meal was finished, they left the fire to burn as the temperature around them dropped. Naomi sat up and stared into the flames, but the warmth made her feel sleepy. She fought sleep by batting her eyes and rubbing her temple. Damn, she really wished she had waited a bit and taken advantage of her bed...

Without realizing it, Naomi yawned. Cicero perked his head to examine his Listener intently.

"The Listener is tired." He said, surprisingly calm. "She should rest and let faithful Cicero keep an eye on things."

"No, no." Naomi stifled another yawn. "I'll be just fine, Cicero." She shuddered.

Cicero chuckled darkly. "Cicero thinks that the Listener is just being stubborn." He said playfully, but his voice remained low.

"Not tired." Naomi said irritably.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Cicero moved closer to Naomi, and she sat up as he settled down beside her. "Don't get up, Listener. Cicero knows you're still tired from the last contract."

Naomi groaned. "I can stay up with you, it's nothing."

"So cranky, too." Cicero tutted. "Nothing to worry about, Listener. Sweet Cicero will keep watch in the night."

"Hmph." Naomi let her eyes flutter and close, and she leaned against her Keeper and let him put an arm around her. It was more comfortable than rocks, anyway. As she began to drift away, she thought she could hear him humming.

"Good night, good night, go to sleep, my dear,

No fright, no fright, when the jester is near,

Let laughter merry, carry bad dreams away,

As swiftly as those, your foes, I will slay.

Good night, sweet Listener, tremble not in sleep,

For sweet Cicero is watching, for Cicero keeps."

* * *

When Naomi awoke, she noticed her face was wet. Had she drooled on Cicero? How gross. Still, he didn't seem to mind at all, and was delighted when she woke up.

"O-o-oh! Have a good dream, my Listener?" He asked excitedly. "Was sweet Cicero in it, by chance?"

"Nnngh." Naomi was sitting up and patting herself awake. "I think so. You were singing something..." She looked at him curiously. "Unless that was real."

Cicero shrugged. "Could be, couldn't be, Cicero is a mystery!" He giggled.

"Right then." Naomi yawned. They had a fast breakfast and began to pack up. It was still a way to go until they reached Riften.

It was quiet as they walked, apart from Cicero's cheerful whistling and muttering to himself. He kept strictly close to Naomi, who didn't mind it so much when they were on the open road. She only wished she had thought about waiting until the last assassin who went out had brought back Shadowmere. Oh well, it was too late. At least Cicero seemed happy to carry their things.

Naomi felt slightly guilty about that.

After a long walk, Naomi decided to break their silence. "Getting tired yet, Cicero?" She asked casually.

"Hm? Oh no, not at all!" Cicero grinned. "Cicero could carry the Listener if she is tired, however!"

"No, no, that's not necessary. PUT ME DOWN!" Cicero had scooped her up, and was cackling madly.

"Cicero only lives to serve." He said slyly. Naomi glared sharply at him.

"Hands to yourself." She said firmly. "I was just asking, since, well, you're the pack mule of this operation, I guess."

Cicero smiled. "How kind of the Listener to worry about poor, humble Cicero! Do not fret, because Cicero is as sturdy as an ox! And as sly as a fox! With enough things for a box!" He giggled deliriously.

The laughter was contagious for Naomi. Without being able to help herself, Naomi laughed along with Cicero's silly little joke. After a moment, she remembered who she was and slapped a hand over her mouth, but Cicero had already heard her slip up.

"Ohohohoho! Listener! Cicero didn't realize you had such a lovely laugh!" His eyes twinkled in admiration. "Don't be shy around poor Cicero, hm?"

Naomi blushed furiously. She never let her guard down, ever! Especially around the Brotherhood! Laughing was alright for a fool, but not the Listener!

"Heh..." She coughed, and lowered her hand to return her companion's smile, if not weakly. "Hey, Cicero?"

"Hmm? Yes, Listener?"

"How about a joke, then?" She didn't know if he had heard this one or not, but it was worth a shot. "What do you call a city guard at the bottom of a well?"

Cicero thought about it. "Erm, what, Listener?"

"A problem. And do you know what you call ALL the city guards at the bottom of a well?"

He looked confused. "No, my Listener."

"A solution!" Naomi grinned wickedly. Her Keeper burst into a roaring fit of laughter.

"That's a good one!" He said excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Listener is killing Cicero!"

Naomi shared another laugh with him, just because it was hard not to. This seemed to make him even happier, and as a result he started walking even closer to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer, still laughing. Naomi didn't pull away, by now she was rather used to Cicero's regular bursts of clingyness. Still, it seemed different this time. The atmosphere was more fun.

"Cicero likes to hear his Listener laugh." He said seriously. It caught Naomi off guard.

"Eh?"

"Because the Listener smiles when she laughs, oh yes!" His fingers drummed along her shoulder. "It makes Cicero so happy to see his Listener in good spirits! Cicero is happy when the Listener is happy!"

"That's... very sweet of you." Naomi said carefully. "I'm happy when you're happy, too."

His face lit up. "Really? Truly, and honestly, dear Listener?"

"Have I ever lied to you, dear Cicero?" She asked, mimicking his manner of speech.

"No, of course not! The Listener is always kind and truthful to poor Cicero! Even when Cicero is not deserving..." His voice trailed off darkly.

"Don't think like that, Cicero." Naomi nudged him gently. "Hey, it was a different time back then."

"Indeed it was." Cicero agreed solemnly. Then he bounced back. "Ooh, flowers! I should pick some for Mother! You know how she loves flowers!"

"Err, yes." Naomi didn't have an inkling if the Night Mother liked Cicero's flowers or not, because she never said anything about them. There was no harm in it, so Naomi let Cicero believe that she appreciated the offering.

She waited awhile for Cicero to pick some flowers (whistling merrily as he did). Clouds were gathering up ahead, and she didn't want to be on the road too long in case it rained. Once they were in Riften, they could settle in Honeyside, her little piece of real estate granted by the jarl.

While she tried to work out the best course of action, Cicero had returned with flowers he deemed suitable for the Night Mother. Mountain flowers, a very common species throughout Skyrim, was abundant in the mix. There were a few nightshades as well, and purple deathbells, Naomi's (secret!) favorite.

"They look beautiful, Cicero." Naomi said. "Our Mother will be so happy."

"Oh, why thank you!" Cicero said cheerfully, while picking a deathbell from the bouquet. He lifted his cap and bowed lowly, extending the flower towards Naomi. She was floored by the gesture.

"Cicero, you got one for me too?" She took the flower hesitantly.

"A gift to my fair Listener." Cicero giggled, and quickly stole a peck on her cheek. He laughed as her face grew red. "Oh, Listener!" He teased, placing his cap back on. "You're so silly!"

"S-silly? How so? I'm not silly!" Naomi stammered.

"You are, you are! How can you be so deadly and frightening one minute, but laughing and blushing another? That's... madness..."

"And you're one to talk!" Naomi retorted.

"Ah, yes, but Cicero already knew about himself." He grinned. "And Cicero doesn't blush, you see."

"I hate you." Naomi said flatly. She didn't mean it though, and Cicero could tell.

"Oh, you jest!" He cackled. "Seems I'm not the only fool here, hm?"

"Shut up." Naomi cleared her throat. Then added politely, "Thank you for the flower."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Cicero said happily. "I noticed you had a... fondness to them."

"Yes, yes I do." Naomi said nervously. She wondered what else Cicero cared to notice about her. Probably too much for her taste.

They continued on their journey, with Cicero looking chipper and Naomi looking perplexed. If anyone had passed them by, they would have thought the two were a strange pair. Which frankly, is a rather fair assumption to make.

* * *

Finally, they had passed the guards in Riften, who seemed to recognize Naomi to a degree and stuttered nervously in her presence. She loved the respect they paid her. The sky was dark now, and Naomi knew staying out would surely mean one of them would be pickpocketed. Riften was home to the Thieves Guild, and despite her connections with them it would be hard to recognize her from the shadows.

Instead she directed Cicero to her small home, and he immediately commented on how nice he thought it was. Naomi didn't pay the compliments much attention, since she never expected Cicero would ever say anything negative even if he thought it.

Rain began to dance on the roof. They got inside just in time.

Cicero stood idly in a corner, wringing his hands and darting his eyes around the small quarters of Honeyside. It was one of Naomi's smaller places, along with Breezehome in Whiterun. A question was just waiting to jump out of him, she could tell.

"What's on your mind, Cicero?" She asked, sorting through a chest by her bed. It was still full of loot from her past adventures. Maybe she should cash some of this stuff in.

"Er, well, Cicero was just wondering..." He looked very nervous, which meant he was afraid of whatever answer Naomi was going to give. "Though the Listener's home is very, very lovely, there is just so... so little room..."

"Ah, out with it, Cicero." Naomi said.

"Cicero was wondering where I could sleep? It is just that Cicero stayed up all night, devoted to watching over his Listener, and now I am so very, very tired." He wrung his hands. "If the Listener wishes, tired Cicero will go to the cellar and sleep on the floor."

Naomi felt very sorry for her Keeper. She frowned, and Cicero flinched. "Cicero understands." He said meekly. "I will go now, if the Listener does not require anything else."

"No, wait." Naomi said, biting her lip. "You've done a good job. You deserve to spend the night in a bed." She gestured to her large bed, and Cicero's eyes widened.

"Oh, kind Listener! Thank you!" He said gratefully. "But where will the Listener sleep?"

"It's large enough for the both of us." Naomi said. Then to ward off any teasing, she thoughtfully added, "Brother."

Cicero smiled. "Sister." He replied slyly.

"Hmph." Naomi sniffed. She rummaged through her things, and despite his desire to sleep, Cicero was curious.

"What is the Listener doing?" He asked, settling himself on the bed.

"Nothing, go to sleep." Naomi said, dismissing him in a matronly tone. She found a small box, and brought it to her lap. Cicero peered curiously at her, and noticed that when she opened it her face furrowed.

"What is it?" He asked. Naomi sighed.

"Just memories, Cicero." She said tiredly. Carefully, she pulled out the forgotten Amulet of Mara, still quite as beautiful as the day she bought it from a rambling priest. Cicero's eyes widened.

Is that an Amulet of Mara, dear Listener?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Afraid so." Naomi said, dangling it up to see. "It's from years ago, though."

Cicero seemed rather quiet for a moment. "Did the Listener wish to marry?" He asked quietly.

"Hm, well, I suppose." Naomi went to place the Amulet back into the box, but Cicero's hand shot out and took it. She let him look closely at the old trinket, as it seemed to mysteriously mesmerize him. "It was way back before the Brotherhood, and I was usually all alone out there, going from city to city. I just wanted some company." She skipped the part where she liked having someone to carry her things.

"Did the Listener find a husband?" Cicero asked, suddenly seeming very attentive, and not sleepy at all...

"Well, yes, but it didn't work out." Naomi said briskly. "He sort of died." She shook her box, letting the contents rattle a little distraction from the memories.

"Oh." Cicero sounded... disappointed, if Naomi could guess. "But what about now? Does the Listener ever wish for a husband now?"

"Oh, no, no." Naomi laughed nervously. "I have a Family now, I don't need to go marrying some man! It would distract me from the Brotherhood."

Cicero was silent. "It would probably be for the best." He said, weariness returning to his features.

"Did you want to marry someone, Cicero?" Naomi asked.

"Cicero? Married? Pshh." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Cicero only has time for the Night Mother, and of course, his Listener."

"You seemed interested in the Amulet." Naomi said gently. "If you really want it, I'll give it to you."

Cicero seemed genuinely happy again, and sat it down carefully on an end table. "Such a generous offer." He said happily. Then he yawned. "Cicero is tired now, it seems. Good night, Listener."

"Good night, Cicero." She said, watching him curl up under her covers. When she was sure he was asleep, Naomi carefully went downstairs to change out of her armor. When she came up, Cicero looked very peaceful, and she quietly tucked herself in beside him.

She closed her eyes, and dreamily thought she felt someone hugging her.

Naomi was startled at first, due to an unidentified weight that was over top of her. She froze, thinking she was trapped, until the events of last night swam to her immediate memory. Oh, of course, it was only Cicero. She relaxed, and wriggled her way gently free. Apparently Cicero had not so much as cuddled Naomi, as eventually rolled on top of her. Her movement woke him up, and Cicero mumbled something to himself while Naomi looked for something to put in her mouth.

"Are we going out yet?" Cicero asked sleepily. Naomi was rustling through one of their packs.

"Not just now, we've got to eat." She said, pulling out a sweet roll. There were a few of them, actually. Nazir knew that the pair of them could eat their share of sweet rolls. She placed them out for Cicero to help himself, and she happily ate the one in her hand. Sugar was a splendid way to start a morning.

Naomi watched Cicero get up, and before he did anything else, he slipped the Amulet of Mara around his neck. He tucked it underneath his shirt, which seemed to defeat the purpose of the Amulet, but Naomi wasn't going to question it. Some things were best left alone.

She eventually went to her cellar to change in privacy again, and when she returned the bed was made and her jester was waiting eagerly by the door.

"Let's kill someone!" He said excitedly.

Naomi liked visiting the orphanage when she was in town. It brought so many memories back, and she liked to remember the night she had crept into the orphanage as a novice thief, mistaking it for one of the houses in the dark.

At first she was going to leave, but the cruel voice of Grelod the Kind caught her attention before she could backtrack out the door. Naomi had stayed to listen, and was infuriated by Grelod's harsh treatment of the children. After some creeping around in the dark, Naomi saw, to her horror, the little room with shackles on the wall- the next thing she knew, she had stolen into the hag's bedchamber and cut her miserable throat. It was a rash decision, but the cheers of those children lifted her spirit and told her she had done right. That was when she first learned about the Dark Brotherhood, and so began this chapter of her life...

A whisper called Naomi's attention to the present. "You, girl. Are you the one I asked for?"

Naomi looked, and saw a woman dressed in black. "Depends on what you asked for, ma'am." She said lightly. "Have you spoken to your mother recently?"

The woman's eyes shone. "It is you! I must speak with you, privately, this is a very important matter..."

Naomi nodded, and looked to see if Cicero was still following her. He had, in fact, been swarmed by a group of anxious children, and looked rather busy.

"Let's make this fast." Naomi said. "My associate might worry about where I've gone."

The widow nodded and led Naomi aside. So began a contract in blood.

Naomi relayed the contract to Cicero, who had pouted when he found out that she went to meet the widow without him.

"The target lives here in the city." She told him, "We'll have to be careful not to be seen by any of the watchmen at night."

"Cicero will be quiet as a skeever, Listener." He assured her.

"Good, but of course, that's what I expect of you." Naomi checked the sky. "It won't be dark for a long time, though."

"How about we have some fun, Listener?" Cicero smiled widely. "We could do as the locals do, hm?"

"Do you mean thievery?" Naomi asked. "I'm afraid not, you do it all wrong!"

"How so? Cicero has stolen things plenty of times before!"

"You're not supposed to kill the person first!"

"Ah, well." Cicero folded his arms. "What's the point of taking things from someone who's still alive?"

"It builds skill, that's the point of it." Naomi replied. "Besides, too much of a good thing so soon might be pushing our luck. Let's please try to be professional."

Cicero poked her. "You're such a killjoy." He smirked.

Naomi chuckled. His smirk spread into a full grin, and he clapped his hands together.

"Let's go to the inn, Listener! It's right over there!" Cicero gave Naomi a pleading look that he usually reserved for when he wanted an extra sweet roll.

"Alright, but we can't spend too long in there." She warned him. "We have a job to do."

"Of course, dear Listener!" Cicero winked. "Let's please try to be professional."

* * *

Cicero kept true to his word, although despite remaining sober, the Bee and Barb looked a wreck when they were outside.

"Cicero, please..." Naomi looked rattled. "There was really no call for that."

Cicero looked flustered. "But that lizard insulted the Listener! How dare she slander the good name of the Night Mother's chosen one?"

"Please, please, Cicero..." Naomi was very anxious about the looks they were attracting. "We have an important job here, so pull yourself together for me!"

"Cicero would like to pull that lizard apart..." He muttered darkly.

"Perhaps another occasion, but we have a contract to deal with." Naomi hissed.

"But, but Listener!" Cicero protested, "It wouldn't be fatal! Oh no! I'll just chop the lizard's tail off, and it'll grow right back! Hopefully." He grinned mischievously.

"No!" Naomi scolded. Cicero winced. "Do you want the guards called on us? We're lucky we only got a warning!"

Cicero stood dumbstruck for a moment, then looked overcome with grief. "Poor Cicero is sorry, Listener!" He whimpered, "Foolish Cicero was not thinking of the bigger picture! It almost cost us the entire contract! Oh, what will our Mother think?" He tugged at his cap nervously.

Naomi growled to herself, and tapped her temples. "You always do something when I bring you along." She added scornfully. "If you're wondering why I don't take you everywhere."

Cicero looked genuinely hurt. "Cicero... Cicero understands..." His voice faltered. "If... if the Listener wishes it, Cicero will go home, and let you finish the contract. I won't be a burden."

He watched her for an answer, and Naomi softened. It was very hard to be mad at someone with when they're trembling with rejection.

"No, Cicero, don't go." She sighed. "I really do like your company, but for Sithis' sake, try to reserve that anger for our target."

"Oh, Listener." Cicero looked cheered up. "You're too sweet to Cicero!" He bounded away, and left Naomi standing around, bewildered.

"Where in the world...? Cicero? Cicero?" Naomi lost sight of him in a crowd of people. One minute he was at rock bottom, and now he was on cloud nine, skipping merrily further to cloud ten. He was quite baffling.

Their time at the inn had been going better than Naomi expected, mostly because the bar wench who was tending to them hadn't been around long enough to recognize who Naomi was. All had been well, until the owner saw who their guest was and became furious. It was old Thieves Guild business, but old didn't mean forgotten. To make a long story short, Keevara had called Naomi a very rude word, and Cicero had flipped out. Tables were flung astray, food and drink scattered, and patrons screamed and abandoned the establishment while two rightfully angry Argonians wrestled with a ridiculously furious jester and poor Naomi stood in a corner, pinned by several overturned chairs.

Some people used the distraction to steal quite a bit of mead. Well, this was Riften after all.

Naomi scanned the crowd, looking for where Cicero had disappeared to. People pushed and shoved past her, most of them being shoppers who were frantic to get the best deal before it was too late, or trying to take the best deal from someone who had already paid for it. Naomi could not see him anywhere, but thankfully, he could see her.

"Listener!" He had somehow appeared behind her, and was grinning madly. Naomi was relieved.

"I was worried you left." She admitted.

"Cicero would never leave his dear Listener behind!" Cicero insisted. "However, Cicero wanted to repay the Listener for her kindness! And her patience with bothersome Cicero!" He handed her what looked like a very expensive jeweled necklace.

"You... you bought me this?" She asked, taking the beautiful item. Cicero laughed.

"Who buys things in Riften, Listener? Surely you are joking!" He giggled. "Cicero stole that necklace, yes he did! From a foolish young maiden who did not even notice Cicero unfastening the clasp!" He smiled proudly. "No killing either, Listener! Cicero used skill, just like the Listener prefers!"

Naomi was rather impressed. She fit the necklace around her neck, and Cicero beamed. "That was very kind of you, Cicero. I'm touched."

"Humble Cicero lives to serve."

Naomi took Cicero's hand and began to guide him away from the crowd. "Night is approaching." She reminded him. "We mustn't waste too much time."

* * *

They had slipped into the large house through a balcony entrance. It led to the room of a young woman, who was sleeping soundly and not giving them any trouble, so she lived... for now.

Silently, they crept through the halls, poking around to find the man whom they needed to kill. The bonus required that he be without any tell-tale marks of an assassin, to appear that he had not been murdered by anyone who might be out to get him. That would only have caused the grieving widow further grief.

Naomi told Cicero to check downstairs for anyone who might be a problem while she searched the rooms for their target. Cicero didn't say a word, and stalked through the shadows with an eerie silence. He could be quiet when he wanted to be.

It wasn't long until Naomi found the man she was supposed to kill. In the master bedroom she saw his large, slowly breathing figure, and she stealthily rolled closer to make her mark.

With one hand, she swiftly placed a large, stuffy pillow over his head, and with the other, she cast a spell that sent sparks through his body. The man shook violently from the voltage, and his small cry of pain was muffled by the pillow that Naomi kept firmly down. His suffering was not for long, because when the shock had worn off he was internally fried.

Naomi removed the pillow from his face and carefully placed it back in its spot. The man looked to be still sleeping, and there wasn't a single mark on him. That bonus was as good as hers. It was a shame that Cicero had to be downstairs, but maybe she'd let him stab a beggar to make up for it. Just as she was about to turn around, an ice spike unexpectedly and forcefully teared through her, and she limply fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"You sneaking, filthy, disgusting bitch!" The voice, Naomi guessed, belonged to a woman who may have just become a widow. "What have you done to my husband?"

Naomi couldn't move her lips to answer, and the woman's eyes became slits of rage. "You killed him!" She hissed, stomping over to where Naomi lay helplessly.

Now would have been a good time for Cicero to appear, but alas, he was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that Cicero hadn't been already dealt with. Dreadful thoughts threatened to plague Naomi's mind, but she tried to shoo them away. She needed her wits about her, now was not the time or place to panic!

The vengeful woman's face was now close to hers, and her hands were around Naomi's neck. Her fingers felt the cold chain on Naomi's skin, and her eyes darted down towards Naomi's necklace.

"That's my daughter's!" She fumed. "You're the one who stole it from her! Did you come to steal everything else?" Naomi tried to move her lips. They were barely working. "I found your little partner downstairs, so don't try to call him for help." She said, noticing Naomi's efforts.

Naomi's fear had been confirmed. Fear is a useful tool, and Naomi grasped it just tightly enough to say the words.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Even whispered, the phrase came out as a Shout. The target's wife was flown across the room, leaving Naomi free from her choke hold. She quickly unsheathed her Blade of Woe and flew after the stunned widow, and plunged the blade into her heart before she could cast Naomi away.

Blood and life force drained from her body, and the woman was dead before she could cast another hateful glance at her murderer. Naomi quickly fled the room, but instead of going downstairs, she was heading for their daughter.

The young lady was awake, but still heavy with sleep. She blinked and tried to investigate the source of Naomi's Shout, but Naomi lunged at the girl and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her screams were muffled.

Naomi had a plan. This girl was a witness, and had to be dealt with accordingly. When people came to investigate, she could have it set up to look like the wife had murdered her husband and daughter in cold blood, then committed suicide after the guilt immediately overwhelmed her. It was a good plan, and the guards would be too busy with the war to question it. She could still get her bonus.

Before she could doubt herself, Naomi slid her dagger across the girl's neck. She fell dead immediately. Another soul harvested for Sithis. It was the Dread Lord's lucky night.

Hopefully not too lucky, though. Naomi would move the bodies later, but now she had to make sure Cicero had not slipped off into the Void without her. With no more need for stealth, she cast a ball of light down the stairs and began to frantically search for her comrade.

She found him, and her veins turned to ice. He way laying in a pool of his own blood, with the offending substance soaking through his clothes where he was wounded. It looked like he had also been hit with an ice spike, but it had pierced him much more fatally.

Damn it, why hadn't anyone warned them that the target was married to an ice mage? That would have made them prepared for this sort of attack, and Naomi could have cast wards. Naomi hurried to be by Cicero's side, praying to Sithis, the Night Mother, and any eavesdropping Divine that Cicero was not dead yet.

"Listener!" A bloody smile cracked over his face. A sign he was bleeding internally. "Cicero knew you'd manage to kill that blasted she-devil!"

"Shh, Cicero." Naomi was trying to assess the damage. "Don't move, you're badly hurt."

"It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think, Listener?" Cicero chuckled, then coughed and sputtered more blood. "Oooh.." He groaned.

"Cicero, I said to be still." Naomi scolded him gently. Harsh words had no place here. She unbuttoned his bloody clothes and pulled it away, wincing at the oozing wound it had concealed. The only thing that kept the spikes from drilling into his chest was the Amulet of Mara, which was now frozen into his skin.

"Cicero has something he wants to tell the Listener." Cicero wheezed. His eyes looked hungrily into Naomi's concerned face, pleading for her audience. "Please, before poor Cicero can't say the words."

"You can tell me later, Cicero." Naomi said shakily. "Once I... I just... make things all better..."

Cicero laughed painfully. "Sweet Listener, Cicero can feel the Night Mother calling him home! There is no time to lose!" He reached to touch Naomi's face, and he brushed aside tears she had not noticed she wept with his weak fingers. "Cicero loves Naomi." He said seriously. "Cicero searched for years and years... trying to find the one who could hear Mother's sweet voice... and the Listener was but a kind stranger on the road..." His breathing became more strained, and his eyes grew more intense with every breath.

"The Listener was beautiful, and generous, and patient with foolish Cicero... it brought Cicero joy to provoke laughter from his graceful Listener, because to Cicero she was more than that, oh yes!" He smiled peacefully. "Cicero wanted to offer his love to beautiful Naomi, but she didn't want it! The Fool of Hearts has nothing left but worthless words. Let me go home, sweet Naomi. Poor Cicero doesn't want to be a burden any longer."

Naomi had been caught between listening to Cicero's confession and trying to see where she should start working on him. Her heart wrenched terribly, and she began to shakily cast her healing hands spell on him. She urged her magic to go inside Cicero's body, feeling around for the places he was cut by the deadly ice. His breathing was becoming more shallow, and Cicero's eyes fluttered open and shut.

"No, don't you dare die on me!" Naomi cursed as she felt the life force slip farther away. She grabbed a hold of it and tugged it back, trying to wrestle with death over his soul. "Give him back to me!" She hissed angrily. Something cold was trying to wrench Cicero away from her, but Naomi refused to let go. Her magic was growing weaker as she drained her own power away, but by Sithis, Cicero was not going to die here!

It was a tug-of-war as Naomi fought to keep Cicero alive. For a few minutes she feared his breathing had stopped, but with a stutter it came back, and his eyes opened to watch Naomi sweat and curse as she grew noticeably weaker herself. Strength transferred from body to body, and as Cicero recovered, Naomi's magika had finally depleted, and she drooped in exhaustion. Cicero gasped for breath. He was still hurt, but the wound was no longer fatal.

"Listener!" He gently caught her before she completely toppled over. Naomi groaned and held onto him, pausing to regain the magika she had lost. Power slowly returned, and Naomi was able to look at Cicero's face again. He was clearly alive and concerned for her.

"Cicero was afraid that the Listener had... well... you know..." Cicero looked a little sheepish. Naomi smiled, and an intoxicating happiness washed over her. Without thinking, she joyfully crashed her lips against his, and wrapped her arms around him in an enthusiastic squeeze.

At first, Cicero was completely startled, but when he realized what was happening he put his arms around his precious Listener and pushed her closer to him. Naomi had scooted herself into his lap, and with a hand over his chest she could feel a heart beating frantically where she had once thought it stopped. She was pulled in by her Keeper's comfort, and Naomi might have stayed there forever if the situation at hand didn't remind her that they were currently on a contract.

"Cicero..." Naomi gasped when he had finally let go of his lips. "We... we're in another person's house..."

"Oh, but Listener!" Cicero grinned slyly. "The dead cannot hear us!" He giggled and ran a finger suggestively down her arm. "But Cicero can be quiet, if the Listener will feel better about respecting the dead."

His low voice made her shiver, but Naomi pushed his hand off of her. "For the love of Sithis, you've been to the Void and back! You should be resting, not getting worked up!" She half scolded him, and half scolded herself. She busied herself by rummaging for a health potion, and handed it to him.

"Now you drink this so the wounds can heal up." She said authoritatively, leaving no room for protest in her tone. "I've got a few things to take care of, but I'll be back in a few minutes." She left Cicero to tend to himself for awhile, while Naomi went and staged the scene to look like a huge family mishap had happened all by itself. With the temper of that woman, Naomi thought it would be rather believable.

When she returned downstairs, she was relieved to see Cicero had followed her orders. She helped him up, and slowly they crept out of the house and retreated to Honeyside, where Naomi immediately forced Cicero to lie down while she went to collect water.

"Be out of those bloody clothes by the time I get back." She said, as she got a bucket ready to go outside. "I'm going to wash that blood off of you, you're a mess."

Naomi went out her back door to retrieve the water, which would have to be cleansed and diluted with a few alchemy tricks when she got back.

When Naomi returned, she immediately blushed and looked away. Cicero was certainly undressed, and now he was laughing maniacally.

"Oooh, Listener! Why do you blush and avert your eyes from Cicero, hm?"

"Cicero! For modesty's sake..." She was not sure whether to shout or to laugh. "Put a sheet over yourself, please!"

"Suit yourself." He said playfully. Naomi quickly retreated to where she kept her alchemy supplies, and got to work.

Cicero didn't typically use that sort of humor, Naomi thought. It was her fault for kissing him! What was she thinking, doing that for? It was utterly insane! She and Cicero weren't together, they didn't have feelings like that... well, maybe Cicero did, but not her! She promised herself she'd never!

It was standard procedure for an assassin, after all. Build a wall of stone around your heart, because a killer couldn't be blinded by personal feelings and emotion. She had built one of ice around herself, not letting anyone close, and it had worked for years. Until she met Cicero.

Cicero had found the cracks in her wall's foundation, and the more time spent with him, the more it crumbled. Naomi felt something rising in her, and it stabbed her like shards of glass. How quickly the ice melted from the warmth of his laughter! It hurt her so much that she wanted to kill it, but it felt so wonderful that she wanted to embrace it.

When Naomi returned, she was relieved to see Cicero had at least put a sheet over himself like she asked. He smiled at her while she began to wash away the blood, and seemed to enjoy the attention she was giving him.

Naomi was able to pry loose the Amulet of Mara that was still around his neck. It came off without much of a struggle, and left only a faint imprint of ever being there. She wiped the blood off of it as well, remembering how he had kept it hidden instead of showing it off.

"Why did you wear this under your shirt?" Naomi asked curiously. "It doesn't work if no one sees it, you know."

Cicero laughed. "Why do you think, Listener?" He asked, "Because there was only one woman Cicero needed to see it!"

Naomi froze, but tried to laugh too. "What are you talking about, Cicero?"

The jester sighed, which wasn't like him very often. "Cicero told Naomi how he feels." He said seriously. "Even though it was in a moment of peril, it is still true. I love you, not as my Listener, but as a woman. I love you, not as your Keeper, but as a man." He touched her hand, and Naomi did not resist, so he went on.

"Cicero looked and looked everywhere, I did! I searched for years, looking for the Listener who would hear Mother's sweet voice! But who would have thought that the Listener would be the beautiful stranger on the road?" He leaned in closely, not missing an opportunity to be as near to her as possible.

"Naomi is so beautiful, and Cicero would do anything to give her his love! Yes, anything! But the Fool of Hearts will stop pursuing his Listener if she wishes it, and would not think one itty bitty bit less of her for not wanting him! Oh, but Listener..." His voice was a breathy whisper, "Will you humor your fool just this once?"

Naomi felt the heat rise in her, but she backed away. Cicero looked at her intensely, longing for her to say yes, and she felt guilty for not doing so. It was too much all at once.

"I need to think about it." She said quietly. Disappointment slapped Cicero in the face, and her heart wrenched for him.

"Faithful Cicero understands, Listener. He's not angry."

"Cicero... I just need to go out for a minute. For some air." Naomi said. "I've got some robes you can put on, I took them from a necromancer years ago. I'll be back in soon, I promise." She kissed him lightly, not sure if that was the right thing to do, but certain it wasn't the wrong thing to do either. "It's a maybe."

"A maybe, perhaps, but not yes or no." Cicero said. Naomi left to give him some privacy and went seeking her own.

It was a cold night to clear her head, but it wasn't her head that needed clearing.

* * *

Cicero seemed to be in a good enough condition to travel, so the next day Naomi led him out of Riften as quickly as possible. Right now the city made her think about their encounter, and she hoped that being on the road would help to distract her from that. Everything would be just fine and normal again.

Fine and normal are not how things go around Cicero, however. Every time he tried to touch her, or move closer, she'd remember how close he had gotten before, and she'd try to move away. Sometimes he didn't seem to notice her recoiling, but other times she swore there was hurt in his eyes. Damn it. That fool really loved her, and it was hurting her because she loved him, too.

She thought she did, anyway. After his second confession, Naomi had slipped outside and taken a walk through the city. Eventually she found herself outside the steps of the temple, so she immediately turned to leave when a woman's voice caught her.

"Mara's blessing upon you this evening, child. You look like you seek Mara's guidance."

Naomi looked towards the temple and saw Dinya, a Dunmer priestess. She looked at Naomi carefully.

"I remember you," She said at last, "You're that girl who came in and did a few errands for me. How's life been, traveler?"

"Unpredictable, as ever." Naomi smiled politely.

"Would you care to come inside, Naomi?" Dinya asked. Naomi shook her head.

"I was here on business, and I actually should be resting to leave tomorrow."

"Yet here you are." Dinya sniffed. "Not still in the Thieves Guild, are you?"

Naomi looked away slightly. "Not entirely. Different business, I'm afraid." Dinya had enough sense not to push further.

"I can get you a drink." She sighed. "Come on, I was about to have one myself."

So Naomi had gone inside with the priestess, and over a bottle (or two), she told Dinya about her dilemma. Well, she left out the nasty bits, and didn't mention any names, but the priestess was used to getting the abridged version of these problems and understood all the same.

Then Dinya had an idea, which she told to Naomi, who thought it was a crazy idea until Dinya insisted so much that it didn't matter anymore. Eventually she had gone back to Honeyside and found Cicero already asleep, much to her satisfaction. Without any awkward situation from him, Naomi was able to sleep long and hard on the Dunmer's plan.

Meanwhile, all along their journey, Cicero hardly ever rested at all. He was on his feet, occasionally skipping, and such a blur of energy that Naomi wouldn't have thought he was so seriously injured if she hadn't been there to tend to his wounds. Nothing got her loyal companion to slow down, and even at nightfall he performed his duty of watching over her without closing his eyes longer to blink. Naomi had offered to take shifts, but Cicero had refused, stating his usual "Humble Cicero lives to serve" line.

Naomi had taken to falling asleep closer to him than she usually did. Partly it was because she knew it made him happy and partly because it made her happy as well. His presence was comforting and she slept knowing that Cicero wasn't going to leave at any time. Sometimes she thought she heard him singing, but at those times it was so late she couldn't comprehend what the words were.

* * *

Around midday of the second day, Naomi was relieved to finally reach Dawnstar. The cold north air welcomed the assassins home, and they slipped through the secret entrance to avoid going through town.

"We're home!" Naomi called, causing an initiate who had his back turned to jump. She smiled wickedly. "An assassin doesn't let others startle them." She said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." The initiate stammered apologetically. Naomi looked over the young recruit and saw Nazir standing up, and she walked briskly towards him to give him a hug. Nazir scowled, but put up with the Listener's gestures.

"So, how did the contract go?" Nazir asked. "Did you stir up any trouble in Riften?"

"Well, you know how we are." Naomi said, then she sat down in her chair and stretched her back. "We got into a fight at the inn, had to kill an entire household, regular procedure."

Nazir arched a dark eyebrow. "Don't tell me. Cicero was involved, am I right?"

"Of course he was." Naomi said, recounting a few details.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nazir asked.

"We still got our bonus though, don't worry. I fixed everything."

Cicero stood quietly by the door, watching his Listener and the Redguard talk about the mission like he wasn't there. "If Listener doesn't mind," He added lightly, "Cicero needs to oil Mother now. It's been almost a week."

"Oh, of course!" Naomi said, startled and guilty. "Run along now, you're dismissed."

Cicero bowed before going up the stairs. He took his flowers with him, which had preserved nicely next to the Ice Wraith teeth. Naomi had assumed he had already left, and felt embarrassed.

As Cicero disappeared, his place was taken by Babette, who peeked in after sensing an arrival. "I thought I heard that fool." She said, stepping inside the room. "Took you long enough. Did you have any fun?" Babette smiled teasingly.

Naomi looked sharply away. "We've had a long trip, and got into a few tangles, that's all!" She said defensively. Babette shrugged.

"Whatever you say, dear. I'll say that you often protest too much, though." The vampire cast her a look.

The Listener tried to hold her gaze but failed. With a groan, she admitted defeat and beckoned Babette to follow her. "I'll tell you," She said quietly, "But you don't tell a soul."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Babette smirked mockingly.

Babette was slightly less insufferable once Naomi told her what had happened. She told Babette about the flowers, and the singing, and the disaster on their target kill. Babette was a quiet audience that knew when to ask questions and when to prod Naomi for more, and eventually the entire story was out for dissection. Feeling tired, Naomi slumped back against her bed and closed her eyes, blocking out the exterior world that was too close for comfort.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." She said pathetically. "I've slayed dragons, murdered an Emperor, and went to Sovengarde and back, but I can't face him."

"You don't let yourself enjoy what you have." Babette observed. Naomi opened her eyes and sat up to look at the girl curiously.

"What do you mean? I enjoy everything I have! I've worked hard for it!" She gestured around her room, which was furnished expensively and had many interesting weapons and objects that she had taken as personal trophies on display. Babette shook her head.

"You appreciate them, but you don't gain actual pleasure from objects." She said with her eerie maturity. "People are different, dear. You can either draw them closer or push them away. They come with their own perspectives, and how you choose to see them doesn't determine how they see you. You can like using a sword, but a sword has no opinion on whether it likes to be used by you."

"Whatever you choose to do about Cicero is your choice, of course. But remember that it has a consequence, and doing nothing at all is, in fact, doing something. Something you might regret, I'll add." She looked at Naomi purposefully.

"I've never had the chance to fall in love myself, but after living so long, I can recognize when I see it. No, don't say anything," She added, as Naomi opened her mouth to protest, "If you didn't feel something for him, you would have killed him when Astrid asked you to. It wasn't like you when you lied to her and said you did. I knew that the blood on your blade wasn't even human, but I didn't say anything because I hoped it was dealt with. You can speak now, if you'd like." Babette folded her hands and looked sweetly at Naomi.

"You knew?" Naomi asked, suddenly tense.

"What can I say, my dear? I'm a vampire. Vampires tend to be able to distinguish blood."

Ah, that made sense. Naomi relaxed, and reflected on Babette's message.

"I already made my choice." She said. "There was one more thing that happened..." As Naomi explained, Babette looked utterly shocked.

"That's... quite a huge commitment." The vampire commented. "But I'm happy for you. We haven't had anything like this happen in our Family since-"

"Yes, I know, I know." Naomi cut in, wincing. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Don't wait too long, Listener."

* * *

Naomi took the last few days off from any contracts or initiate training. She was building herself up for a bigger task, and she was going to do it rested and sober, despite the temptation to be otherwise. In the meantime, Cicero didn't bother Naomi too much, apart from his usual lingering around and offering to assist her.

"Cicero is at your service, oh great and powerful Listener!" The jester beamed proudly as Naomi looked up from a spellbook.

"I wasn't requiring anything." She said, putting the book down. "But since you're here, I might as well get something over with." She fingered the thin chain she wore nervously.

"Oooh! What will it be?" Cicero clapped his hands together devilishly. "What caper shall Cicero and the Listener embark on? Cicero knows! How about we go to Whiterun, yes? Pick up some Skyforge steel, then use it to stab one of those bothersome lapdogs!" His eyes gleamed with excitement and bloodlust.

"Actually, I wanted to go back to Riften." Naomi interjected quickly. Cicero gave her a curious look, so she explained, "I have something I forgot to finish there."

"Oh, yes, Cicero knows he was a bother and distracted the Listener while we were in Riften." He said. "But what was it that the Listener forgot?"

"I need to return this after I've used it." Naomi said, pulling at the chain around her neck. It was another Amulet of Mara, new and still shiny. Naomi's heart pounded furiously as she waited for Cicero's reaction.

"An Amulet of Mara, Listener?" Cicero asked, stunned. "The Listener wishes to wed? But who has seen the amulet? Who has the Listener chosen over Cicero to marry?"

"No one." Naomi said, putting the Amulet of Mara back where it was. "Only the man I love has seen it."

Cicero stood for a moment, still registering what had happened, when he suddenly giggled and began to dance on the spot. "Cicero is honored, Listener! I'll take you to Riften as soon as possible, and we must tell everyone!" He grabbed Naomi by her hands and pulled her close to him, and happily he led her around the Sanctuary in a twirling dance. Bystanders stopped what they were doing and either watched or tried to avoid collusion with the cackling jester and his spinning partner.

Naomi laughed, feeling dizzy while her Keeper's joy spread contagiously. At the sound of her laughter, Cicero grinned foolishly and announced the good news.

"Naomi and I are arranging a wedding ceremony!" He shouted. There were a few shocked murmurs among the Brotherhood, though loudest of all was a groan in the back from a very tired Redguard who knew that all hopes for a quiet evening were shattered.

"Well, Nazir, look at it this way," Babette said, patting him gently. "Not everyone can have a jester at their wedding."

"Oh, ha ha, you little she-devil."

Naomi ignored the two old bickering friends and returned her attention to her Keeper. Cicero was almost in her face, waiting anxiously to see what she would say.

"Cicero, what would you like to do before we make our plans?" She asked sweetly. Naomi was prepared to go along with anything he wanted to do for a change. Cicero looked fiendishly delighted.

"Let's kill someone!" He suggested, snaking an arm around her and smiling like a sharpened knife.

There would be more to it than killing someone, but as Naomi had come to accept, that wasn't such a bad thing. She let Cicero steal her away from the Sanctuary, and they spent the night beneath a colorful night sky. They took their time getting to Riften, which was usually a two or three day trip from Dawnstar, and got there after a week of being on the road.

Of course, they had stopped at the Skyforge in Whiterun on the way there, and may have gotten involved with a heavy bounty immediately afterward, but as everyone knows that's just how assassins court.

They also say courtships seldom last long in Skyrim these days. Life was short, and you had to make the most of it in the time you thought you had.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for your time, reader! Please leave a review if you enjoyed yourself, as it encourages me to make more of what you see.

"'_Nil mortift, sine lucre._ Remember. No killing without payment.'

He paused for a moment.

'And always give a receipt.' he added."

-_Pyramids_, Terry Pratchett


End file.
